


True Colours

by Writcraft



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Community: hp_nextgen_fest, Cross-Generation Relationship, First Time, Gay Male Character, HP: EWE, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Mutual Pining, Queer Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-01 20:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writcraft/pseuds/Writcraft
Summary: Teddy spent the last year running away from his feelings for Harry. Now it’s time to come home.





	True Colours

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to A for the SPaG check. Thank you so much to the wonderful, patient mods. There are a couple of song lyrics in this. Rihanna _Only Girl (In the World)_ , Whitney _I Wanna Dance With Somebody_ and Elvis _Can’t Help Falling Love_. The title and quote at the start are from Cyndi Lauper’s _True Colours_. I hope you enjoy the story!

_don't be afraid to let them show_  
_your true colours_  
_true colours are beautiful_  
_like a rainbow_

Somewhere on the cusp of eighteen Teddy Lupin realises he’s in love with Harry Potter. Precisely three days after that, he determines to do everything in his power to get over it. It’s weird, undoubtedly unrequited and Teddy really doesn’t appreciate feeling like his heart is being slowly devoured by a Venomous Tentacula.

He goes out with Victoire because she’s smart, funny and, most importantly of all, interested. It’s a fucking disaster because it turns out somewhere between the first fumbled kiss and the seventh that Teddy is pretty much the _exclusively homosexual_ sort. Victoire’s Jelly-Legs Jinx is excellent, but not sufficiently so to sustain a long-term relationship. So, because he’s brilliant at dealing with things, Teddy decides to run away from the problem and pretend it doesn’t exist. He doesn’t frame it quite like that when he tells people. He brings out a battered copy of Kerouac and tells his friends, family and, of course, Harry, that he wants to find himself. A gap year, they call it in the Muggle world. Much better than explaining he needs to cross an ocean because his foolish heart has gone and cocked everything up. 

It’s fun, travelling. Teddy learns how to drive Muggle cars and doesn’t let himself think about home. He snogs a few boys on the beaches of Malibu and kisses one man as the sun sets over Fire Island. He could do much more than kiss, but there’s always this restless, itchy feeling which pricks at Teddy’s skin. A _not quite enough_ which pushes and pulls through his head as even the most searching kisses don’t quite press hard enough to bruise. He doesn’t take any of them to bed. Can’t do much more than give them a cheeky smile and swagger back to his car, back to the ferry, back to the train. He keeps moving, never stops and hits the road until the dry heat of the Nevada desert takes his breath away. He loses his last Galleons on a game of Black Jack in a casino that smells like whisky with flamingos above the door.

The year passes in a flurry of California sun and East Coast art galleries and by the time it’s over, Teddy thinks it’s possible that he might not be in love with Harry at all. He gathers his souvenirs and contacts the British Wizarding Embassy who turn one of his postcards of San Francisco into a Port Key. At twelve thirty-seven on the dot in a dingy New York alleyway, Teddy clutches his postcard and lands with a thud outside Godric’s Hollow. 

The house hasn’t changed much in a year. It still looks quintessentially British, with its thatched roof and rhododendrons. A burgundy flush of ivy lends a splash of colour to the left side of the house and the blue door looks freshly painted. Teddy takes a breath and lifts the brass door knocker, waiting for the person moving inside the house to open the locks. There’s a rush of magic which makes him shiver and he hoists his bag onto his shoulder, bracing himself for seeing Harry again.

“Welcome home.” The door opens and there Harry is, gorgeous in the early morning sunlight and beaming like he’s been waiting for Teddy all this time.

Teddy isn’t expecting it, the swooping heat which pulses through him. He doesn’t expect to feel quite so breathless, like he’s stepped out underneath the heat of the Vegas midday sun and it’s just dry, desert air. He doesn’t expect Harry to leave him stumbling over his words and searching for something insightful to say. Something that says _I’m a man now_. Teddy swallows and he extends his hand.

“Good to see you again.”

Harry raises his eyebrows and he takes Teddy’s hand. He gives it a firm squeeze and his eyes shine as he contemplates Teddy. How the bloody hell did Harry get even more handsome? Teddy’s had gorgeous men offer him all sorts of tricks and enticements. He’s had beautiful women hanging off his every word, because the English accent goes down alright in America. He’s spent the last year trying to escape from the cloying, oppressive clutches of the world he never felt fit quite right. Now he’s back, staying with the only person who can still (apparently) make Teddy’s cock take more than a fleeting interest. His godfather. Harry bloody Potter.

Teddy is fucking _fucked_.

*

“How’s Andromeda?” Harry busies himself making a pot of tea with his back to Teddy. “Spain treating her well?”

“Yeah. I saw her a couple of months ago. She’s in the Costa Del Sol, away from all the mad party bits. It’s nice.”

Harry turns and leans against the kitchen counter, facing Teddy again. He looks mouth-wateringly good. His hair is still jet black, save for a few flecks of grey around the temples. It’s unruly as ever and his body is hard and lean, slim but not skinny. He’s casually dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and he doesn’t even have socks on which is a lot for Teddy to take in. Harry Potter’s bare feet, casually out there making Teddy think about Harry’s legs and the enticing bulge in between them.

Merlin. Teddy yanks his gaze from Harry’s crotch. He never really understood why nobody snapped Harry up. There’s something about Godric’s Hollow that makes Teddy feel a bit sad and his heart gets too big for his chest. It’s so well-kept when Harry himself is messy and vibrant, filling up a whole room with impossible magic and the brightest smile. Like Harry, Godric’s Hollow is full of contradictions. It’s the family home for one – even the table is set for six as if Harry’s not dining alone. It’s bright and colourful in the sunshine but it’s isolated and it holds the memories of a bitter past within its thick walls. It’s a bit like Harry’s smile. So bright and wide on the face of it, but a façade which hides tired eyes and the odd flash of furious rage when he remembers the things he lost. Teddy gets that. Understands perfectly what it’s like to carry around pictures of parents you’re never going to speak to. He understands the rage of having something you love snatched away before you even know how to speak or how to fight to keep it. He can’t imagine that ache combined with the horrors of Voldemort and still isn’t sure how Harry managed to emerge from his war-torn world relatively unscathed. Perhaps he never did.

Teddy sips his tea and the sweet, milky taste is like coming home. Nobody makes decent tea in America. “Thanks for letting me stay. I’ll start looking at flats soon, once I get a job sorted out.”

“No rush.” Harry tops up their tea. “I’m looking forward to the company, to be honest. You deserve a few weeks off before trying to start hunting for work.”

Teddy laughs. “I’ve had a year off. Sort of. I don’t need another break.”

Harry shrugs and a smile tugs at his lips as he watches Teddy. “Well, then. Maybe I need a break and don’t fancy spending another one on my own.”

“Okay. I’ll hold off.” Teddy’s happy not to have to dive straight into work, largely as he has no fucking idea what he’s going to do but that’s another matter. “How’s the Ministry?”

“I’m not there anymore.” Harry gives Teddy a quizzical look. “Haven’t you been following _The Prophet_?”

“Not really. Why?” Teddy stares at Harry, unable to believe he’s no longer working as an Auror. It never seemed to make him particularly happy, but still. It’s Harry, and the Ministry fell all over themselves to get him to work with them. Harry’s cheeks turn pink and he looks nervous, tidying the kitchen surfaces that don’t really need tidying. 

“I assumed you knew.”

“No.” Teddy’s stomach rolls and he’s gripped by a fear of losing Harry. The expression on Harry’s face is so unusually evasive and uncomfortable it sends a spike of fear through Teddy. “Tell me. It doesn’t matter, whatever it is. I won’t care.”

“You might.” Harry wipes his hands after rinsing them in the sink and slings the towel over his shoulder, finally meeting Teddy’s gaze again. There’s a faint hum of magic which gathers in the air and Harry mutters a curse under his breath, nudging his glasses higher on his nose. “Sorry. The magic goes a bit wonky when I’m nervous.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Teddy says.

Harry’s breath leaves him in a rush. “I’m gay, Ted. I came out six months ago.”

“Oh.” Teddy stares at his tea as the revelation sends him into a panic and not for the reasons Harry probably imagines. 

The clock ticks, the kettle whistles and the lack of further conversation hangs between them.

*

“I don’t get what that’s got to do with the Ministry.” They move into the living room with its comfortable seats. Harry pours them both a glass of berry juice which is tart and delicious.

“I’m taking some time to raise awareness and I’ve bought a bar.” Harry looks inordinately pleased with himself and he sips his juice. A drop lands on his lips and Teddy wants to kiss it away. “I’ve been going to Muggle places because there just wasn’t anywhere in our world. I thought it was about time I did something about it.” Harry shrugs. “Besides, I hated being an Auror.”

“I know.” Teddy’s lips twitch into a smile. A flush of excitement travels through him at the thought of Harry’s bar. Somewhere to go dancing, like in San Francisco and New York. Maybe he can get Harry to dance with him one night. “What’s it called?”

Harry rubs the back of his neck. He looks almost bashful. “The Phoenix.”

“Cool.” Teddy thinks it’s a very Harry-ish sort of name. “Don’t suppose you need anyone to pull pints?”

Harry’s eyebrows raise. “Really?”

“Yeah.”

“You can work there for as long as you want. I need people.” Harry shifts on the sofa. “How was the trip?”

“It was fine.” Teddy looks around the room, which is bathed in a soft light. He can’t quite meet Harry’s gaze head on. “You don’t have to entertain me. Not if you’re busy.”

When Teddy dares to look at him, Harry seems confused. “Have I given you the impression I don’t want to chat?”

“No.” _No, never._ Teddy shakes his head. “I just don’t want to put you out.”

“You’re not putting me out.” Harry gives Teddy a grin. “I need a few days off. Like I said, I could use the distraction.” His smile falters and he pushes a hand through his unruly hair. “Unless you want to go out or something. It’s Saturday. You probably have plans.”

“No plans.” Teddy shakes his head and watches Harry. He takes in the curve of his smile and the way his fingers curl around his glass. He thought he knew all about Harry’s life after the war. The failed relationship with Ginny and the years of committed bachelorhood. He didn’t know everything, though. Not about the Muggles. Jealousy flares through Teddy’s veins until he’s pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of Harry chuckling.

“Green.”

“Is it?” Teddy runs a hand through his hair and laughs with Harry. That’ll be his hair getting all _green-eyed monster_ over Harry, then. “Are you seeing anyone?” Teddy tries to make it sound casual, but he’s not sure he manages.

“I wish.” Harry huffs out a laugh and takes a sip of his juice. He runs his tongue over his lips and it makes Teddy’s chest tight. “Not at the minute.”

“Were you?”

“A few Muggles here and there. A wizard more recently. Nothing serious.” Harry narrows his eyes and looks closely at Teddy. “Does it bother you?”

“That you’re single? Hardly.” 

Harry’s lips twitch. “That I’m _gay_.”

“No.” Teddy takes a breath. “I like men too. Just men. Didn’t you guess? That’s why I was so rubbish with Victoire.”

Harry clears his throat and shakes his head. A flicker of something that Teddy can’t decipher passes across his face and then he looks warm and carefully neutral. “I didn’t know.”

“I should have said earlier.” Teddy looks at his glass. His lips have left a berry coloured kiss on the circumference. “I went to Fire Island this summer.”

“You did?” Harry raises his eyebrows. “I went there after the war. I had a couple of years in America before I came back.” 

“I remember.” Teddy doesn’t remember exactly, but he knows Harry’s story. Finish off the post-war clean-up then go off to Merlin knows where for a year or two before returning a whole new man. Fresh and ready to fight all over again. Teddy wonders what those years were like, the in-between ones. He can’t imagine losing so many people and trying to leave all of that behind. Or maybe he can imagine. Perhaps Teddy’s been doing just that this summer. Running as fast as he can in the hope that the wizarding world doesn’t catch up with him. “You’ve known for all that time?”

Harry nods. “I worked it out in America. I’ve known for ages, but I only told a handful of people when I came back. Becoming a proprietor of the first magical gay bar in Britain requires a whole new level of coming out.”

“I bet.” Teddy finishes his juice and sends the glass into the kitchen with a flick of his wand. He twists his hands together. “I was looking for something in America, I think.”

“Me too.” Harry gives Teddy a rueful smile. “It’s not that easy to find though, is it?”

“Not really.” Teddy swallows. He’s not sure if he can talk about the prickle under his skin and that relentless desire to find something that always feels just beyond his grasp. He can’t tell Harry how he always has to turn away just at that critical moment. “I definitely didn’t find what I was looking for.”

“Me neither.” Harry looks wistful. “I’d like to go back to the Pines one day.”

Emboldened by the conversation, Teddy can’t help but agree. “Maybe we should go together?”

Harry looks at Teddy and raises his eyebrows. “We should?”

“Yeah,” Teddy says. “We should.”

“One day, maybe.” Harry looks uncertain and he gives Teddy the kind of watchful stare that makes him feel as though he’s being thoroughly scrutinised. He wonders if Harry can read him inside out and see the heart of him. Sometimes it feels like it’s beating loud enough that there’s no way Harry can’t notice what he does to Teddy.

Teddy takes a breath and stands. “Hang on. I’ve got a present for you.”

Harry smiles as Teddy jumps up and the tension in the room is broken once more.

*

Teddy spent ages choosing the perfect jumper to thank Harry for letting him stay. Soft, cosy and Muggle. He trawled through the shops in New York and browsed through magazines, looking for the perfect purchase. When he found it, he just _knew_. The sleeve felt warm against his cheek, the jumper was just the perfect shade of green and he thought _this is the one_. He carefully paid the (very expensive) asking price and felt very pleased with himself.

As it turns out, Teddy is a dick. A complete and utter tit. 

If he thought dressing Harry in Slytherin green would quell his inconvenient obsession, he was wrong. There’s nothing that compares to the heat that pools in his stomach when Harry oh-so-casually flashes a little bit of skin as he stretches his arms to put on the jumper. It _does_ make him look good. Sinfully good. Teddy sort of wants to lick him. He also didn’t reckon on the cologne. The fresh, crisp scent that Harry wears combined with cosy woollen garments is a lot. A _lot_.

“Wow,” Harry says. Which is frankly, a bit of an understatement. He arranges the sleeve and turns which means Teddy has to be assaulted with the image of his denim-clad arse as well as the damn jumper which brings out the green in Harry’s eyes. “What’s the occasion?”

“Let’s call it an early Christmas present.” 

“Thanks.” Harry grins at Teddy. “No more, though. This must have cost a fortune. I don’t want so much as a gingerbread kneazle over the holidays.”

“Promise.” Teddy gives Harry a salute. He’s sure it makes him look like a bit of a twat, but he’s just discovering that he gets weird and awkward around Harry. He isn’t sure what to do with the fact that when Harry looks at him it’s like his heart’s going to skip out of his chest and it becomes hard to breathe. The relentless itch under his skin becomes a burning need around Harry and Teddy has no idea what to do with any of it. The jumper doesn’t help at all. 

“Hey.” Harry is so close. Close enough to kiss. It makes it hard to breathe and when Harry raises his hand to brush Teddy’s hair lightly off his forehead, it’s like the whole room spins around them. “Magenta.”

“Is it?” Teddy breathes out and he doesn’t take his eyes off Harry as he’s quite sure his hair flashes all the colours of the rainbow. “Funny, that.”

“Hmm.” Harry doesn’t sound convinced, but he puts some distance between them and picks up Teddy’s bag. “Want to see your room? I’ve decorated since you were last here.”

“Yeah, thanks.” Teddy swallows back his tumultuous emotions and tries not to think about the fact one light touch from Harry did more to quell the itch beneath his skin than a whole year of searching for something he obviously needed to come home to find.

*

“What do you reckon?” Harry looks around proudly, letting Teddy take in the space.

“I love it.” Teddy isn’t just flattering Harry, he really does. There’s something that already feels familiar about Harry’s pub from the rainbows above the door and over the bar to the way it’s laid out with a stage and a dance floor. He can tell just looking around that Harry’s drawn on different places he’s been to in the Muggle world and Teddy fights back another spike of jealousy because the last thing he needs is his hair going green again. “Do the taps work?”

“Not yet.” Harry rummages around behind the bar and returns triumphant with a bottle of fizz. “There’s this, though. It’s not cold but a quick spell should do the trick.”

“I’ll do the spell, you find the glasses.” Teddy takes the champagne and chills it with a few flicks of his wand, opening it with a _pop_ and laughing as it spills onto his hand.

“Here.” Harry holds out the glasses.

Teddy pours them a drink carefully before putting the bottle down and clinking the flutes together. “We need something to dance to.”

“I need a bit more of this before I do any dancing.” Harry lifts his drink.

“I can wait.” Teddy follows Harry to one of the booths and sits next to him. It’s weird, being in a bar during the early evening with no one else there. There’s something that feels a bit illicit about it, like they’re somewhere they shouldn’t be. It sends a shiver of pleasure down Teddy’s spine.

“You’ve been to bars like this before, I’m guessing.” Harry sounds curious and Teddy nods.

“Wherever I could.”

“But you didn’t meet anyone that stuck?” Harry hasn’t really asked about Teddy’s love life, but maybe there’s something about having alcohol in a quiet but familiar space that prompts sharing.

“No.” Teddy takes a deep breath and decides to be honest. Partially honest, at least. “I’ve not really done much more than have a snog with people. I’m starting to think there’s something wrong with me.”

An unfamiliar expression crosses Harry’s features but quickly disappears, to be replaced with a frown. “There’s nothing wrong with you, don’t be soft. It’s fine if you never want more than that, you know. Some people don’t.”

“I know.” Teddy thinks he’s explaining this really badly because it’s not that, not for him. “That isn’t it, though. It’s like I’m going to burst out of my skin, sometimes. No one holds my interest for long enough for me to do anything about it. None of the strangers I’ve met, anyway.”

“No?” Harry seems to be watching Teddy particularly closely, battling with himself as if there’s something he wants to say. “I think I understand that.”

“But it’s not like me?” Teddy looks up.

“Not like that, no.” Harry downs his drink and pours a fresh glass. “I’ve had plenty of experience, but nothing ever sticks. I can’t tell anyone about the magic unless it’s serious and I can’t get serious with anyone without magic becoming an issue. It’s fine to hide it for a night but it’s impossible to keep secret for any significant length of time. It’s been unstable after the war and stronger than before and it’s dangerous, to try not to use it for a prolonged period.”

Teddy tries to stop his hair from turning green again at the _plenty of experience_. He can’t help that thinking of someone else putting their hands on Harry gets Teddy’s blood boiling. To distract himself he uses his wand to cast a charm which plays one of his favourite Muggle songs that reminds him of going to gay bars when he was travelling. “Fuck it. That’s what The Phoenix is for, isn’t it? Being able to be open. We don’t have to hide anything here. Being gay, being wizards. Teddy gives himself rabbit ears which has Harry in stitches. “Being Metamorphmagi.” 

“You’re right.” Harry looks lighter and less like he’s carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. “Are you expecting me to dance?”

“Thought we might.” Teddy tugs Harry to his feet and tries to ignore the sparks of pleasure that course through him when their hands connect. There’s something about Harry’s magic. Something about the way it feels that sends Teddy’s senses into overdrive. “Come on.”

“I’m coming.” With a huff of laughter, Harry follows Teddy onto the dancefloor. He casts a couple of spells which make the lights dim and those on the floor rise and flash as if it’s the middle of the night. Teddy closes his eyes and imagines there’s a full club. He can almost taste the air. The sweat and the heat, the heaving bodies and the shouts of people ordering drinks at the bar. 

_I want you to love me / like I'm a hot ride (uh yeah) / keep thinkin' of me (uh) / doin' what you like_

Teddy imagines losing himself in the heady beat of the song. Imagines he’s meeting someone’s eyes from across the bar for the first time. The only person he can picture in his mind is Harry. Teddy opens his eyes and Harry looks unsure. He can’t take his eyes off Teddy and his eyes are dark as the music throbs and pulses around them. With a sigh, Teddy reaches for Harry who comes closer.

_want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world_

“Ted…”

_like I’m the only one that you’ll ever love_

“S’okay. Just a dance, isn’t it?” Teddy gets as close to Harry as he dares. Close enough that he can feel the hard lines of Harry’s body and the heat from his skin. His legs brush against Harry’s legs and he leans in as he sways, whispering in Harry’s ear. “Close your eyes.”

“Teddy.” There’s a warning note to Harry’s voice, low and rougher than usual.

_like I’m the only one that knows your heart_

“ _Please_. Close your eyes and imagine the floor is full of people.” Teddy changes the song to something a little slower but still with enough of a beat to dance to and he presses closer to Harry. He swallows and leans in to Harry again. “Imagine someone else is trying to dance with me too.”

_Oh, I wanna dance with somebody / I wanna feel the heat with somebody_

That elicits a low, angry sound from Harry and he puts his hands on Teddy’s hips. The touch is electric. It sends heat through Teddy’s body and he nearly whimpers at the way Harry holds him and the energy which pulses between them. 

_Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody / with somebody who loves me_

Harry is so warm and beautiful. Teddy sways closer and wraps his arms around Harry. He buries his face in Harry’s neck and breathes him in. Harry sighs and it sounds resigned, like he’s tired of fighting and doesn’t want to anymore. His arms around Teddy tighten and he strokes a hand through Teddy’s hair. It feels amazing. The music thuds and builds around them but the dance slows until they’re just pressed together and holding one another for as long as possible.

_I need a man who’ll take a chance_

They stay like that for a long time as if they’re both too scared to pull back and break the fragile moment between them.

*

“We can’t…” The music finished a long time ago, but Teddy and Harry stay cocooned in the moment. Eventually Harry pulls back. He cups Teddy’s cheek and his expression is almost fearful. “I’m supposed to be looking after you, not…” The unspoken implication makes Teddy’s heart beat harder in his chest, as his body responds to Harry’s proximity.

“I went all that way, tried to get away from it. But everything I want is right here.” There’s something about the hazy memory of the music and the rainbow flags that makes Teddy bold. The restless feeling only seems to be calmed by Harry’s arms around him and perhaps that’s just how it’s supposed to be. “I didn’t want any of them. Not like I want you.”

“Christ, Teddy.” Harry swallows, his throat working. His voice is gruff. “Do you have any idea how good you look?”

“Can look better.” Teddy sharpens his jaw and makes his arms more muscular, his stomach a little tighter and his arse more curved. “Can look however you want.”

Harry pushes Teddy back and his eyes flash as his magic hums and pulses around them. “ _No_. I want you looking like Teddy. Just how you are.”

Teddy swallows and he nods, turning back to normal. He raises a rueful hand to his hair and lets out a soft laugh. “Can’t control this, though. Not around you.”

“Lavender.” Harry swipes his tongue over his lips. He runs his hand through the thick strands and it sends a shiver of pleasure down the length of Teddy’s body. 

“I’ll be quite a feature at The Phoenix.” Teddy grins at Harry. He presses close again, craving the warmth of Harry’s touch. “I want to do this with you.”

“The bar?” Harry’s breath catches and he studies Teddy carefully, clearly looking for any twitch of uncertainty or modicum of doubt.

“All of it.” Teddy leans closer, his breath hot on Harry’s neck. He mouths lightly at Harry’s skin. “ _Please_. It feels like I’ve been waiting forever. I want you to show me everything.”

“Put on a song.” Harry tips Teddy’s head back, takes him by the jaw. “Anything.”

“Let’s call this one our song,” Teddy says.

_Wise men say only fools rush in_

The first strains of the music start again, and Harry’s lips connect with Teddy’s. They sink into the kiss and cling to one another. 

_But I can't help falling in love with you_

Harry’s kisses taste like champagne and Teddy wants to get drunk on them.

At last, it feels like Teddy’s finally home.

*

It shouldn’t be a surprise to Teddy that Harry can kiss, but it is. He doesn’t expect Harry to be so sure or so firm. The kiss is better than any Teddy has ever had. Not just because it’s Harry, but because he knows how to pull embarrassing sounds from Teddy’s damp, parted lips. He knows how to kiss firmly and when to soften and tease. Teddy thinks he could spend days just kissing Harry. Every lick and taste is more exquisite than the last. Teddy groans and he tries to get closer.

“ _Teddy_.” Harry walks them towards the bar before pushing Teddy against it and the kisses take on a new urgency. For the first time in his life Teddy doesn’t want to pull away. He doesn’t want to stop the kissing and start running all over again. He wants to stay exactly where he is. He likes that. Likes how Harry makes him want to be still. The dull noise in his head dissipates and it’s just Harry’s rough breath and Elvis in the background on a loop. 

Teddy knows Harry’s into it too because he can feel the hardness of Harry’s cock against his thigh. He drops his hands to Harry’s belt because he wants to make it clear how much he wants this. He knows that Harry probably needs him to make the first move if Teddy wants to do anything more than kissing. Harry can take charge, but Teddy needs to set the pace.

“Wait.” Harry stills Teddy’s hands and then he squeezes Teddy’s backside, giving him another slow kiss which lingers and burns. “Up on the bar.”

Teddy sucks in a breath but does as Harry says, hopping up onto the bar. Harry slides his wand from his pocket and there’s something so sexy about the way he does that, Teddy has to bite back a groan. He discarded his glasses long ago and he looks strange without them. More exposed. More intimate. More _for Teddy’s eyes only_. 

“I was hoping you’d get your wand out.” Teddy gives Harry what he hopes is a sexy look and his cheesy line makes them both laugh.

“Can I take these off?” Harry slides his hands over Teddy’s jeans and squeezes his thighs. His voice gets rough. “Everything?”

“Yeah. Fuck, _yes_.” Teddy nods.

Harry murmurs a spell and the cool air in the room ghosts over Teddy’s skin. The sensation of Harry’s magic rippling over him makes Teddy buck up and he groans. He puts his hands behind him and lets his head drop back. 

“Okay?” Harry still sounds unsure and Teddy makes a soft sound of agreement.

“Better than. Come on, Harry. It feels so good. Love the way your magic feels.” _Love you, love you_.

“Teddy.” Harry bites back a groan and then his lips are on Teddy. It feels like Harry’s kissing him everywhere. On the mole on the inside of his thigh, over the line of hair that trails from his belly button and lower. It’s a lot, watching Harry worshipping Teddy’s body and sliding his tongue and his lips over the bits of Teddy that haven’t ever been kissed before. His cock aches with it and by the time Harry’s tongue finds his length, Teddy is panting and desperate. 

Harry knows what he’s doing with this, too. He licks and sucks before taking Teddy deep into the back of his throat. It’s so filthy and good being completely naked and perched up on the bar while Harry takes him apart. The soft material of the green jumper Teddy got for Harry rubs against his skin and Harry’s firm hands hold Teddy steady as he sucks his cock. The music falters and dips because Teddy can’t concentrate anymore. It’s just the sound of Harry’s mouth – slick and insistent on Teddy’s prick and the low rumble from Harry’s throat the puffs and pants from Teddy’s mouth. He closes his eyes and slides a hand into Harry’s hair. He pulls him even further onto Teddy and it makes them both moan. Teddy wants Harry to do everything to him. Wants to be taken apart, bit by bit and then knitted back together again.

“Close.” Teddy grits his teeth and yanks at Harry’s hair, pulling him off and drawing a huff of surprised laughter from Harry. Their eyes meet and Harry looks so gorgeous with his flushed cheeks and green eyes. It’s a lot to take in. “So close,” Teddy says again. His voice gets quiet and he touches his fingers to the hot bit of Harry’s cheek where he flushes the deepest. “ _Harry_.”

Harry swipes a tongue over his lips and glances up at Teddy’s hair again. A smile plays over his lips and he runs his hands over Teddy’s thighs. “Your hair doesn’t know what to do with itself.”

“No?” Teddy runs a hand through it and he grins at Harry. “Has it gone barmy?”

Harry shakes his head. “No. It’s…gorgeous. Like the flags above the door. Just like that.”

“Rainbows.” Teddy sighs and he presses up a little. “Make me come, Harry. Please.”

“Okay.” Harry gives Teddy a look that is so dark and intense it’s nearly enough to make Teddy come all on its own. “I want to taste you. No more yanking me off because you’re close. I like how you feel in my mouth.”

“Christ.” Teddy wets his lips and nods. “Alright, then. Please. Please, Harry.”

Harry groans and then his lips are back on Teddy again. His lips, his tongue and the tight, hot heat of his throat. He doesn’t tease anymore or take his time building Teddy back up. Instead he takes him right to the precipice and expertly topples Teddy over the edge. Teddy whimpers Harry’s name as he climaxes and the room is warm, the air breathless and the music starts all over again as Teddy comes back down to earth.

*

“Let me do you.” When he’s fully recovered, Teddy hops off the bar and he presses his palm against the bulge in Harry’s jeans. He watches Harry watching him and squeezes, drawing a soft groan from Harry’s lips. “Will you fuck me?”

Harry turns his eyes heavenward and he seems to be battling with himself. Eventually he nods. “Yeah. Not here, though. At home.”

“Okay.” Teddy likes the way Harry says _home_. It makes it sound like theirs, instead of just a temporary stop gap. He rubs his palm against Harry again. “Can we go now?”

“Yeah.” Harry brushes his thumb against Teddy’s cheek. “Be sure, Teddy.”

Teddy swallows and he is quite sure his hair is all the colours of the rainbow still because Harry seems mesmerised by it.

“I’ve never been more certain of anything in my life.”

Harry takes Teddy’s arm and Apparates them in a rush of magic, leaving The Phoenix far behind.

*

“They’re playing our song.” Harry wraps his arms around Teddy from behind, pressing a light kiss on the arch of his neck. Teddy sinks into his arms and wriggles against Harry’s crotch when he’s sure no one’s really paying them much mind.

“They are, aren’t they?”

“You’re driving me mad.” Harry laughs against Teddy’s neck, his breath hot on Teddy’s skin. He presses a hand against Teddy’s belly to still him. Teddy can feel every line of Harry’s fingers and the firm wrist through the thin cotton of his t-shirt. Harry has excellent hands. Teddy never paid much attention to Harry’s fingers until last month, but now there’s a good chance he’s obsessed with them and Harry knows it.

“No, you’re driving _me_ mad.” Teddy smiles and presses against Harry again. He’s half hard and Teddy wouldn’t have it any other way. There’s so much he still has to learn about Harry. The strength juxtaposed with the moments of terror when old memories resurface. The way he looks when he’s thinking about something that hurts. The softness in his eyes when he’s watching Teddy and thinks Teddy doesn’t notice. Teddy wants Harry to use magic on him, wants to keep exploring the things that make his restlessness and need to run subside. There are a whole lifetime of things Teddy wants to explore with Harry.

“Good turnout.” Harry settles back against the wall, keeping Teddy close. “I didn’t expect this.”

“You should have done.” Teddy looks around the brilliant little bar. It’s heaving with people dancing, chatting and drinking. “It’s perfect.”

“Not quite Fire Island.”

“Better than that.” Teddy turns in Harry’s arms and plants a kiss on Harry’s lips. “You weren’t in Fire Island. You’re here, though.”

“I am.” Harry kisses Teddy back, deepening it until they’re both breathless. “The bar’s doing just fine. You should take the rest of the night off.”

“I should, should I?” Teddy grins against Harry’s lips, pulling back so he can look at him. “And do what?”

Harry’s eyes get dark and _oh_. “I have a few ideas.”

“In public?” Teddy tries to sound scandalised, but he’s not. He loves that Harry’s unexpectedly kinky. Loves the way he can make Teddy feel so desperate and turned on.

“There are charms. Magic.” Harry slides his hands under Teddy’s t-shirt and makes an _ummm_ sound which is low and rich with pleasure. “But how about we just dance for now?”

“I thought you didn’t dance,” Teddy says. He drags Harry out onto the floor anyway, amidst the heaving bodies and the sweaty heat of the air which surrounds them both. 

“Only with you.” Harry pulls Teddy into his arms and they’re right back there again, in the moment where they had their first kiss.

Teddy can’t help but think about the other Teddys, the other Harrys. He hopes they’re dancing too, whether they’re Muggles or wizards. He hopes they’ve found somewhere like The Phoenix, where the music plays a thousand different _our songs_ and outside the wind lifts and raises the rainbow flags above the door.

_~Fin~_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! You can show your appreciation for the author in a comment here or on [livejournal](https://hp-nextgen-fest.livejournal.com/120261.html).


End file.
